


Even The Devil Was Once An Angel

by LittleRedLokiLover14



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angels, Demons, F/M, Guns, High School, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, Wait for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedLokiLover14/pseuds/LittleRedLokiLover14
Summary: I loved herNot for the way she danced with my angelsBut for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons.-Christopher Poindexter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was not a fic originally and I know at least one person that will be very disappointed with me but it's almost two in the morning and I kinda don't care. Anyways, I Hope You Enjoy, Lovelies!

It was the night of Halloween. Cold and humid. I didn’t have any plans as I made my way through the thick fog. I could feel the water from the air settling heavily in my hair and on my clothes. I wish it would just snow already. I wasn’t sure where I was going yet so I just went where my feet took me. There was hardly any traffic and the wind was picking up.

I ended up at my high school. It was a large, open campus with a building dedicated to each separate subject. Usually very lively with students in prayer circles around the flag poles and the band kids playing music in random areas all around the school. It was different now, the darkness making it quite a bit more eerie. I was at the main entrance but knew I couldn’t go into the building. It would be locked by now.

I checked my watch in the dim light of a street lamp. It was hard to see the time through the glare off of the protective glass so I turned my wrist. It was a little after nine. No wonder it had gotten so dark. My parents were probably wondering where I was. I started around the corner of the main office, towards the courtyard.

I made sure not to step on the noisy metal boards on the sidewalk as I made my way along the sidewalk. I wrinkled my nose at a familiar, putrid smell. I slowly made my way along the wall and looked around the corner. There, at the entrance of the media center, was a horde of what could only be described as demons. I pushed myself against the wall, trying to become one with it maybe, I don’t know. I patted my sides and realized I had left all of my weapons at home. I mean, I didn’t even have my blade on me. I had some loose ammo in my pockets but what good would that do me without a gun. A few strays swayed aimlessly behind me.

I started to breath a bit heavier as I looked for a weapon or something to defend myself. Nothing, unless I ripped a branch off one of the memorial trees. I looked back to the spirits in the courtyard to see if I had a chance to get around them. They seemed to be distracted by something. Probably some poor soul trapped in the media center. The blinds were pulled shut on the windows but there was a dim light shining through the glass doors. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck begin to rise. I gasped as a cold hand from behind came across my face and covered my mouth.

I heard a familiar voice whisper into my ear to remain quiet. I relaxed as I turned and silently hugged my friend, Ethan. He was tall, or at least, taller than me. I could feel his thin, muscular build as I hugged him. I quickly let go and checked the progress of the demons. They were still busy trying to get into the library. I turned back to him and he handed me an apple. I looked at him, confused. He just smiled, “You always forget to eat before wandering out.” I smiled and rolled my eyes as I slipped the apple into my jacket pocket, “Do you have any weapons?” He put a revolver in my hand, knowing I could make better use of it.

I held it out steadily in front of me and took aim at a smaller beast. I began making my way from the wall, with a renewed sense of confidence, and whistled to get the creature’s attention. They turned and we began gunning them down, one by one. There were only nine so it didn’t take long for me and Ethan to get through all of them. We stood in the very middle of the large courtyard. The benches were all worn and seemed much older than they actually were.

Ethan put his pistol back in it’s holster on his waist. I took a second to admire his pale complexion and fading blue hair in the light of the moon. I turned back to the media center and walked around all the bodies, brains splattered across the columns of the building and ashes spilling around the carcasses. I looked past all of the bodies and into the door of the library and thought back to before this had all began.

I recall one afternoon in particular, about a year ago now. Mine and Ethan’s Junior year. It was lunch time and I would normally sit outside but I didn’t like the cold much so instead of sitting at a bench, I went into the library. I really hadn’t gone in there much and I thought I should check out a few books before class started again. I was skimming through a graphic novel and glanced up as a blue haired boy walked by. I rolled my eyes and smirked as Ethan childishly stuck his tongue out at me. I checked out the book and met him at the back door of the library. I had asked him if he was going to join me at the gun range that weekend. We liked to go together for a little friendly competition. He said yes and I silently celebrated in my head. We had been friends for a long time and ever since we’d got to high school, I’d seen him differently. I loved the way his hazel green eyes would light up at the announcement of something new in our computer programming class.

I snapped out of my fond memory to find I was in the middle of the media center. It wasn’t the same. It was a wreck. Books and blood stains everywhere. Computers and tables toppled over. I heard Ethan lock the front door behind him and I reloaded my revolver. I had followed the source of the light. It was a row of computers, all logged on and with several messages displayed in bold font.

I leaned down to read them as Ethan circled around me, locking the back door and checking the other rooms before settling in a chair next to me. He leaned towards me at the last computer, “What do they say?” I stood up straight as I finished reading the last messages, “Just looks like some kids messing around or something. Nothing that makes sense though.” He read over a few of the messages and I watched as his face grew sickly pale. “What?” He didn’t seem to hear me but I heard a rattling from one of the back rooms. 

“Shit. Ethan, we gotta go.” I grabbed his shoulder and he looked at me with a fear in his eyes I’d never seen before, “I know what this is.” There was an unearthly roar and a crash I could only assume was a glass door being smashed and I grabbed him by both shoulders and stood him up, “Tell me about it later but right now, I’m running low on ammo and don’t feel like meleeing my way through demons to get somewhere safe, Ok?”

I kept our eyes locked and he finally seemed to realize that we were not alone. I felt a chill in the air and grabbed my revolver from where I’d set it on the table before gently pushing him towards the back door. The ground vibrated with the heavy steps of whatever was coming down the hall. I couldn't imagine how big it was and I didn't exactly want to find out. “Go!”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t mention it in the first chapter but I wrote it two years ago. That’s not even an excuse to cover up why it’s so bad, I’m being honest haha. Anyways, I decided to try another round since I didn’t get a bad reaction out of that terrible beginning. Hope You Enjoy, Lovelies!

It had been a while since we’d just been able to hang out like this. The gun range was the only safe place left in town. It was about the size of a football field and had stairs leading up to the main arsenal lockers. The walls were thick and kept the heat from the small heaters down stairs insulated inside. We had boarded up the windows and made sure to keep the lights off. We didn’t really want any visitors.

 

Our parents didn’t worry about us when we both ended up missing. They stayed in contact and knew we were safest together. They wouldn’t try to separate us. They never had. My parents had been so happy when I brought home a new friend back in middle school. Even more so when they’d found out that he was the new foster kid and I’d been his very first friend in our little cursed town.

 

We have all the weapons we need in the arsenal and we aren’t worried about running out of ammo any time soon. There weren’t very many people left and none of them seemed interested in the range. They mostly stayed in their homes and only left to find food for their families. There was a curfew but even the police were too afraid to actually enforce it. 

 

I watched Ethan clean his guns and prepare more bullets. I could still feel the adrenaline leaving me drained. We had made makeshift beds in a large closet upstairs with a door that locked from the inside. I took the apple Ethan had given me and put it in our little fridge by the closet. When I came back to the cleaning table, across the large, open room from the closet, Ethan was unusually quiet.

 

“Hey, so what was that back there?”

 

He put down his revolver and ran his hands through his hair, “It was a military message. Code words that civilians wouldn’t recognize.”

 

I pulled out the chair next to him, “So how’d you know what it said?”

 

He looked at me, amused, “One of my foster homes was a military family. Navy. They taught me a thing or two.”

 

“That’s nice of them. So...what’d it say?”

 

“Basically, it was a warning.” He rubbed his hands over his face before continuing. “They’re going to nuke the town. The warning was to evacuate but I guess they didn’t want the things out there to know what was coming.”

I sit forward in my seat and put my face in my hands. Nuke the town. Wipe it off the map. It made sense. Nothing good ever came out of this town. It had a bad past. More criminals had been produced here than any other small town on record. And now with all the demons spawning...but this is home. 

 

I gasped when I realized I’d stopped breathing and felt tears welling up, “They can’t-”

 

Ethan was startled by the emotion in my voice. He turned in his seat and pulled my hands away from my face, hushing me and rubbing my back. 

 

“They can and they will. They’ve already tried to send in men but you saw how well that worked.”

 

At the beginning, when the demons had first started appearing, the town had gone on lockdown and sent out a cry for help. It did no good. The men were killed as quickly as they came. They didn’t have the right ammo. They ended up accidentally shooting more civilians than actually taking out any demons. We learned from their mistake.

 

“ The only other choice they have is to take out the whole town. I haven’t seen anyone leaving so I doubt anyone actually got the message and if they did, they just thought it was a joke.”

 

I felt my face flush, “We need to get out of here. What about everyone else? How long do we have? What if the nuke doesn’t even work? Wh-”

 

Ethan grabbed my face and I caught my breath, forgetting what I was even about to say. His eyes were forest green. His hair had faded into an aqua grey. I watched it fall back into his face, it was getting long. Considering the barber was dead I would probably need to cut it for him soon. 

 

“We have a couple of months to get everyone out. They still have to get permission and prepare the nuke. We have time.” 

 

The faith in his eyes and the feeling of his firm yet gentle hold on my face made me want to believe him. I was exhausted and felt like I was ready to pass out. I grabbed his hands and held them in my lap, leaning into his shoulder and closing my eyes.

 

“Thanks, Ethan.”

 

He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.

 

“For you. Always.”

 

***

 

_ There was a bright, white light. It emitted this warming calm that I hadn’t felt since I was young and innocent. I realized I was standing on a ground I could not see. I took a tentative step forward and continued to move further into the light. I could hear a voice but I couldn’t make out who it was.  _

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

_ I was suddenly in my house. In my bedroom. My bed was perfectly made which was odd since I never fixed it after getting up. My curtains were open, letting in a very small amount of the same light from before. I couldn’t hear the voice anymore. I looked around at my room. It seemed so different. Too normal. Like everything that was going on had never happened. I picked up an old framed picture of my now deceased dog and sat down on my bed. I was strangely unaffected by the picture that would normally make me weep. _

 

_ “Nice room.” _

 

_ I was startled by the sudden intrusion and almost dropped the picture. _

 

_ “Ethan?” _

 

_ He was standing in the middle of my room, just in front of me. His hair was a brighter blue and styled like it had been a year ago. He was wearing his old blue hoodie that matched his hair and a blue and grey striped shirt. Clean, non ripped jeans and unworn grey converse. It was the outfit he’d worn on the first day of high school. I remember picking it out for him the night before, making jokes that his closet was in desperate need of an artist’s touch.  _

 

_ “Fancy meeting you here.” _

 

_ He winked and I could feel my face starting to heat up. I shifted a little on the bed and put the photo on my bedside table. When I looked at him again he had moved closer and was taking off his jacket.  _

 

_ “I hope this doesn’t turn into one of those nightmares I’ve been having lately.” _

 

_ He hung his jacket on my bedpost and sat next to me on the bed. When he turned to look at me, I realized just how close we were. His eyes were dark and he had a sly smile. _

_ “I wouldn’t worry about that tonight.” _

 

_ His hand was at the back of my neck and before I knew it, his mouth was on mine. I immediately felt this warmth flow through my body and I relaxed into the touch. He was gentle as I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore mine. It was odd. I’d never thought about kissing my best friend. Now that it was happening though, it just felt so right. Like this is exactly where I should be. We didn’t seem to need to stop to breath but I wanted to get out of this awkward position. It was killing my neck.  _

 

_ When I pulled away, I saw the slightest hint of uncertainty cross over his face. I just smiled and moved to stand in front of him. His face turned from worry to a knowing smirk in an instant. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down to straddle his lap. I giggled and we were kissing again. The taste of his mouth, there is just no way to describe it.  His hands were on my back and mine were in his hair. I’d always loved his hair. I took any chance I could to touch it. He pulled away and rested his head on my chest. _

 

_ “I’m afraid this will have to continue at another time.” _

 

_ He looked at me and and I held his face in my hands. His hair faded and his face grew more tired. His clothes were now worn and dirty. I felt my chest constrict, like I couldn’t get enough air. He hugged me and stood us up before vanishing and I was left holding air. _

 

_ “Holy shi-” _

  
  


***

 

“Wake up. Hey, wake up.”

 

I opened my eyes slowly and moved my hand to the one tapping my shoulder. I groaned and looked around. I was in the closet and Ethan was kneeling beside me, in his dirty old clothes. I didn’t know what I was expecting. 

 

“Hey, Blue Boy. What time is it?”

 

He stood up and smiled down at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Time for you to get up.”

 

I rolled over to my pile of clothes from yesterday and fished out my watch. It was six a.m. and there was only a couple of reasons why he would wake me up this early.

 

“There had better be an attack or a good meal or I might kill you.”

He laughed and that alone brightened my day. 

 

“You’ll have to get up to find out, won’t you?”

 

I smiled and thought back on my dream. It had been nice but this was real.

 

This was better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you have seen so far, feel free to leave a comment (constructive criticism is always welcomed here) and slap that kudos right in the face! (Seriously though, it fuels my heart.)


End file.
